Consumed
by not.so.tragically
Summary: A remake of the battle between Terra and Raven. Terra's taunting causes Raven to lose control, and her Anger takes over. Raven wins, but a what costs? 12.23.14
1. Chapter 1

I _had_ to redo the scene where Terra and Raven fight. Raven should have totally won, the reason why is because throughout the entire battle Raven only releases bits and pieces of her anger. She literally is the daughter of evil, she's a lot stronger than what they showed. This before she battles her father, so Anger is obviously not under total control.

In my rewrite, she uses a different incantations, and her powers totally consume Terra, until she releases her.

* * *

"My emotions are under control."

It was partially true. Raven did have control of her emotions but she felt herself slowly slipping. She could barely hear Terra mimicking her over the blood beating in her ears. In the front of her mind, Anger was taking shots at her in a different way.

_Really Raven? Control, as if._

_Are you gonna let a little **dirt pixie** beat you?_

_Wow, you are **weak**. Huh?_

Raven took another halfhearted shot at taking Terra down, and she just ended up back in mud, face first.

The smell of mud was making her sick, her hands were sticky, her uniform was dirty.

This was going to take forever to get out of her clothes. Raven was frustrated with trying to fight two battles, one in person, the other in her head.

It was tiring and she felt physically and mentally worn out.

Anger continued taunting her, teasing her.

Raven felt trapped and choked. The taste of mud sat in the back of her throat.

Terra began enclosing her in mud. Taunting as she got in her face. "Come on Raven. What stings the most?"

_Raven. . .can't breathe?_

_Isn't this overwhelming to a weak little demon girl like you?_

_Losing control Raven?_

"That I tricked you?"

_Born of evil. . ._

"That I nearly wiped out your team?"

_. . .yet you conceal your evil. . ._

"That everyone liked me better than you?"

_. . .you breathe the breath of evil. . ._

"Or was it that deep down inside you really believed that I was your friend?"

_. . . now release it!_

Raven lost herself to her emotions. She was exhausted, and couldn't bear the anger. She fell inside herself, she lost one battle, her Anger wouldn't let her lose the other.

"_Listen here, **dirt pixie, **you think because you throw a few rocks, you'll beat me!?"_

Terra backed up in fear of what she just released from Raven. It looked like a demon from her nightmares.

"_I am born from the very thing that you fear. You listened to Slade. You're a traitor! A Pathetic, lying, traitor!"_

Terra attempted to fight her back. Trying to use hands from the mud to bring her down, but she was unstoppable.

Her red eyes locked on Terra, ready to bring this to an end.

"_Malum Vaserix Abolefacio Exsolvo Combrum!"_

Raven's cape opened up and a red raven came and took Terra inside and she was consumed by the evil inside.

She lost the energy from her anger, and collapsed in the mud, not moving.

* * *

Raven groaned and shifted, before slowly rising up. She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the light of the room she was in, she looked around, the bright lights temporarily blinding her. Her head hurt like never before, and her body ached with new pains.

"Raven?" It was Robin's voice calling out to her, yet it seemed so far away. "Raven?" She focused on the sound and found that he was sitting beside her, kneeling beside her, on the couch.

"Y-yeah?" She said, making out the details of his voice, studying his face for a few moments. "Robin?"

He smiled hearing her say his name. "Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?"

She wanted to nod, but the movement would've brought up pain, and her lunch. "A little sick, but I've been worse. What happened?"

"We were about to ask you the same thing. You were covered in mud and Terra was gone when we found you." Robin helped her settle her feet on the ground, and she saw the other Titans standing across the room.

"Raven!" Starfire rushed over. "I am most delighted that you are alright." She enveloped the empath in a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks Star." Raven breathed as Starfire released her from the hug.

Cyborg gave her a smile. "I'm pretty sure you saved us, Rae. Thanks." He came over, sitting across from her on the couch.

Beast Boy stood alone, slinking over to her slowly. He peered down at the dark girl sitting in front of him. "Raven, what happened?" He whispered.

She shook her head, sorrow and disappointment met when she looked at him. "My Anger got the best of me, I lost control."

"Where's Terra?" He pondered. He wrung his hands in nervousness.

Raven sighed, looking down at her hands in her lap. "I'm sorry, Beast Boy." That was the most she could offer. Her memory was quite hazy from the ordeal.

"What did you _do?_" Something different filled his voice when he asked this question, it wasn't sorrow anymore. It was. . . fear.

She looked at him, exhausted from fighting, yet pain filled her voice. "Don't do that to me, don't make me sound like some kind of. . .monster." Realization filled her as Raven looked at him. "That's what you think I am? A monster?"

"No Raven, no. But when your angry, you can be really scary." Beast Boy scratched the back of his head, trying not to sound like he was accusing her of killing Terra. "What happened to Terra?"

Regret left her when the accusations came across. She rose to her feet, indifference hardened the features of her face, remorse left her heart. Raven stared down Beast Boy, the loss of compassion turned her violet eyes near gray. "I don't know. And frankly, I don't care. It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't told your _girlfriend_ all of my secrets. Some family you are." She scoffed starting to exit the room, Beast Boy ran and grabbed her shoulder readying an apology. "Don't. You've already said enough."

* * *

SO ?

Did you like it ?

Was it too dramatic ? I have a bad tendency to do that .

But , I loved my ending.

The words Raven said were in Latin .

_Malum - **Evil**_

_Vaserix -** Incantation from another episode "Spellbound" I believe. . .**_

_Abolefacio - **Destroy**_

_Exsolovo - **Release**_

_Combrum - **Consume**_

I really hope you guys liked it, and make sure you drop a review below.

Sequel Maybe ?


	2. Reliving It

Hii, I have like no time on my hands nowadays.

But : UPDATE TIME.

Disclaimer : I own absolutely, nothing.

* * *

"Rae?" She knew who it was before he even spoke, nobody else was up before sunrise.

"I don't what happened. I was so in control, before she pushed it too far. I let her get to me." Raven wasn't mad, she was ashamed that she lost control.

He sighed as the sky turned pink. "Rae, it's not your fault."

She spun and faced, still not angry, just frustrated. "Yes, it is Robin! What if I. . ." She whispered the last part in her mind, beyond scared of herself.

"Tell me everything you remember about the battle." Robin spoke clearly.

Raven shook her head, "I don't wanna relive that."

"Come with me." Robin led her in his room, and sat her on the bed. Raven sat cross-legged in front of Robin. "Listen, the only person who knows what happened in your mind and where she went is you." Robin removed his gloves and took her hands in his."I'm gonna try and walk you through the battle, okay?"

She wanted to tell him that it wouldn't work, but she knew this was their best shot at finding Terra. "Yeah, okay." The warmth of his palm allowed her to relax and she took a few slow breaths.

"Close your eyes." Raven shook her head defiantly. "Raven."

"If we're going to do this I don't be in the dark. I don't watch myself k-," She stopped her self from saying the words, maybe she was still alive. "I can't." When Robin, let go of her hands she assumed he had already given up on her. But his hands went up to his face, and she realized he was going to remove his mask.

Raven was too paralyzed and intrigued to say anything as he peeled off his mask and looked at her. His cerulean eyes locked with her violet ones, and she was in a trance. "Why'd you do that?" She whimpered, he barely heard her.

"Look into my eyes and no where else." Robin ordered, ignoring her question. "Just listen to my voice." She took a few slow breaths again and lost herself in his eyes. "What's the last thing you remember?"

_She was trying to make me angry._

**Was it working?**

_Yeah, but not well. I told her my emotions were under control._

**Then what?**

_She mimicked me, but I could barely hear her._

**Why?**

_My anger was beating at me like a pinata. Calling me weak, saying I had no control._

**What was Terra doing?**

_Trying to drown me in the mud, but I kept fighting against it._

**Of course you did, you're a fighter Rae. What else do you remember?**

_Mud was all over my clothes, my hands felt sticky and dry, my eyes stung with mud. Everything smelled like Beast Boy when he doesn't shower for a week. Dirt coated my mouth and my throat and I wanted to throw up. I was exhausted, I was losing both battles._

**What about Terra, what's she doing?**

_Taunting me._

**Saying what?**

_Talking about you guys. Saying that she tricked me, and almost wiped you guys out, that-_

**That what Rae?**

_That it stung that everyone liked her better than me and that I actually believed she was my friend._

**You were angry?**

_Pissed._

**Then what?**

_I lost the battle, and Anger took over. I couldn't do anything but watch her, fight Terra. Terra tried to take her down, but she's too strong. She's taunting Terra, calling her a dirt pixie and a lying traitor. It's too much for her to handle. I can't stop her. Her eyes are locked on Terra. She's using an incantation that I think I've heard before._

**What does it do to her?**

_She's screaming._

**Raven-**

_She's begging me to stop. I won't listen._

**Rave-**

_My cloak opens up and she screaming louder. The Raven comes out and takes her in. And she stops screaming._

_"_Raven!" Robin squeezes her hands hard and she snaps back into reality. His eyes are darker now, clouded with worry. "Are you okay?"

She nods but doesn't speak, not trusting her own voice. Robin engulfs her in a hug, trying to calm her down. She's hyperventilating and shaking in his arms, but he doesn't let go till her breathing has evened out.

"Robin?" She says, still peering into azure eyes.

He's holding her hand again, and she doesn't mind. "Yes?"

"I don't think I killed her."

* * *

He's in Raven's room for the first time, and she's a little more nervous than he is.

"There's an incantation from the book of Azarath." The book Raven pulls out is thick and he wonders if she's read the whole thing and if she's ever used the spell before. Quietly she confesses to him something she's never told anyone to answer his unspoken question. "I used it once."

_It was dark and late, and I had just left a cafe. I had only been here for a few months, I didn't know anyone._

_But, a man was following me as I walked. Just as I had spun around to ask him what he wanted, he pinned me against the wall. His hand was dirty and he put it over my mouth. I tried to keep my cool, I didn't want to kill him._

_Once he started undoing his belt, fear and anger broke in, and I bit his hand and used the incantation._

"My cloak opened up, and he was sucked in. I didn't know what to do. So, I just tried my best forget it." Raven flipped through the pages of her book.

Robin watched her thumb through the pages of her book, and felt a little helpless watching her do it. He scratched the back of his head, watching her pinpoint the page she needed.

Raven took mere seconds to scan the page and find the information. "It says that she's not dead, thankfully."

"That's great." Robin smiles. "You didn't kill her."

Raven sighs, shaking her head sadly. "No." She looked up a Robin, meeting his azure eyes sorrowfully. "I did something much worse."

* * *

oooh, Cliffy.

I didn't even know if I wanted to continue this, but I guess I did.

Unexpected updates work for me.

REVIEW.

k?

k.


End file.
